Angel
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: RuyoXJuudai or ZaneXJayden Depends on weather you've watched the english or Japanese versions of GX. In Ruyo's POV. Ruyo watches Juudai and wonders about his Angel... ONE SHOT!


_Okay! I think everyone agrees with me when I say GX is NOWHERE near as good as the original Yu Gi Oh, partly because there's no Joey, or Yugi or, Seto or Mokuba! But despite that, after watching the first 20 episodes (Back to back I might add ) I can safely say that Jayden/Juudai (English/Jap names) really does grow on you, I love his honesty an the way he accepts defeats and wins _

_This is a Ryou/Juudai pairing unusual but I like it Enjoy! Its all in Ruyo's POV._

-------------------------

Angel

-------------------------

I watch Juudai Yuki from the balcony with an interest as he duels; I've always had an interest in him, nothing more nothing less. I've always been interested in how he's comes up with his strategies, I'm interested in how he can befriend anyone, I'm interested in how he can accept a loss like it's a victory, I'm interested in how he gives my brother so much confidence, I'm interested in kissing him and seeing what he tastes like, and I'm interested to know what it's like to love him.

…

Don't look so shocked, he's had this impact on me since I first saw him duel Choronos-Sensei, I was drawn to him, all those times a stood out next to the light house and on the docks, every time I was thinking about him, my angel.

"Hey Ruyo!" I turn at the voice, and then glance back at the duelling arena, I realise that he's already finished duelling his opponent and people had started to file out of the arena. I turn and keep my face impassive as he runs towards me with a huge smile on his face. "Were you watching me?" he asks as he stops short of me.

I stare at him for a moment, I give my self the privilege of 'checking him out'; he was wearing the normal red Orisis-Red uniform, even though technically he'd already moved through the ranks to Ra-yellow, his chocolate brown eyes are twinkling in excitement. I had only checked him out for a second before I answered. "Of course…it won't be long until you'll be at my standard…" I see his eyes widen in surprise, coming from me that's a big compliment, but it is also and honest one; I've never met anyone with as much potential and skill as Juudai.

When he duelled with me for Shou's sake he was determined, and even though he lost to me he still smiled, he accepted it so easily, he was pretty strong then, now he must be almost good enough to take me on one of these days, and that day will be soon, he DID say he was going to have a re-match when he got good enough… "You mean that?" Juudai asks me in excitement, I can almost see his happiness bubbling underneath the surface and I notice that his voice his shaking slightly, he stares at me with those big beautiful honest eyes and I nod, trying hard not to grin.

Before I can stop him, the brunette duellist jumps on me and gives me a hug. I'm startled; no one has ever had the nerve to hug me or act the way Juudai does, it's like he doesn't even have a sense of fear, and to be honest I don't think he has one, I've never seen him scared of anything or anyone, he takes all challenges head on no matter what the odds are, he's never backed down from a challenge and that's what makes him one hell of a duellist and if he beats me, he deserves to be ranked Number 1.

I unfreeze myself and look down at Juudai, who's still hugging me, his head buried in my chest and I swear I can feel the smile on those angelic lips of his. Before I can stop myself or try to resist, I wrap my arms around him, having his body close to mine feels strange but in a good way, I can feel his body heat escaping through my uniform as he hugs me and it feels heavenly, I don't want to let him go.

Eventually he pulls away from me a grin on his face. "Just you wait Ruyo! I'll come and duel you soon then I'll be the best!" He says I can't help but smile back; it seems that Juudai's grin can be contagious. He turns to leave but I grab his wrist, quickly I look around, there's no body left in the arena now, just him and me, though I didn't doubt that my friend Asuka and my little brother Shou were going to be far behind the brunette duellist.

Gently I tugged him towards me Juudai cocked his head cutely to one side in confusion and opens his mouth, not doubt about to start asking why I wont let go of him. I melted at the confused look, he was being adorable and cute and he didn't even know it! I lost what little control I had then, and so leaning down, I did something I had only dreamed of; I captured his lips in a kiss, I notice his eyes widened in surprise, but his doesn't back away from me. I let go of his wrist as I gently push him back onto a wall. My tongue begs for entrance of his mouth, and to my surprise Juudai complies with me. I remember moaning when I felt the brunette's tongue fight mine for dominance, as the brunette boy wrapped his arms around me neck.

I heard him moan and when I got a taste of him my knees almost went to jelly; he tasted like peppermint gum for some reason, but I liked it, oh hell I loved it! If I could I would want to taste Juudai's mouth all day. We break apart after a minute, he's refusing to look at me, his face is flushed and that makes him all the more adorable and angelic.

"R-Ruyo...I-" he whispered in such a husky, breathless voice that I had to press a finger to his lips and shake my head to stop him, to warn him, as I felt something stir in me down below when he spoke to me in that voice (You get the picture lol!) "If you say anything right now, in that voice Juudai…I'm going to drag you to my room and make you mine" Juudai's beautiful chocolate eyes widened in shock at what I was implying. I smile at him and nuzzle his shoulder, I could smell cinnamon and other sweet spices on his hair, I vaguely wonder what shampoo he uses, before I stop guiltily.

I blink and realize that I'd just pressured one of the only pupils in a lower class than me, someone that I respected, and I had basically just pushed him against a wall molested him without consent. I sigh and pull away from him even though my heart was screaming at me that I was a moron for pulling away. "I'm sorry…" I whisper not daring to look at him as a turn away.

I stood up then and backed away from the confused and flushed brunette dualist. I lower my head in shame "I shouldn't have done that..." I say in remorse as I begin to walk away, not wanting to see Juudai's face, so hurt and confused…

"Why…?" I freeze and glance behind me, Juudai's voice was strong and perhaps a little angry, it didn't sound like he was asking the question, it sounded like he was demanding the answer, but what was he demanding? Why I did what I did, or why I stopped? I sigh at those thoughts and shake my head a little to be rid of them. I turn back to look at him a sad smile on my face "Because…I'm in love with you, but I can't have you Juudai…I'm unworthy of an angel like you…."

Than I turned quickly, not wanting to see the shock or disgust on that beautiful face of his, then I walked away hoping to god that Juudai won't follow me; if he does I might just ravish him when I get to my dorm room. Instead I hope that he'd listens and would let what I've said sink in. I make it back to my dorm room on my own. I lie on my bed and sigh, Like I said before, I wasn't worthy to go angel like him, how can he not be an angel id beyond me; he's so beautiful, he's innocent, honest, kind, never has a bad word to say about anyone, he's always there to support you no matter who you are no matter hoe cruel you've been to him…" I could go on and one forever about his good points, but for the bad points…as far as I can see there is none, he is perfect.

He's the perfect angel who stole my heart without even knowing it.

"I wish you were mine…I wished you loved me back Juudai Yuki" I said out loud as I looked at the ceiling of my dorm room, then after that I drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until a little while later when I woke up. I felt something warm and heavy on top of me. I tried and sit up only to find that I can't move; two arms were pinning me to the bed by my upper arms. I have to blink a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes, before I can actually see well enough to recognise who's pinning me, and when I see who's there, I nearly have a heart attack.

"Juudai what-" I didn't get to say anything else as his soft lips are against mine muffling whatever I was about to say. I felt the grip on my arms loosen only to have one of Juudai's hands in my hair and the other under my Obelisk-Blue uniform. I couldn't help but moan, the pleasure these simple touches…It was indescribable.

After a while Juudai broke the kiss with me and I stared at him in shock; I had not expected him to follow me to my room, let alone pin me to me bed so he could make a move on me. "Juudai" I asked partly breathless "What are-" Juudai kissed me again to shut me up then he answered "Don't talk…" I closed my mouth and stared up at him, curious. Juudai smiled his happy smile and he nuzzled my neck, I shivered as his hot breath hit my skin. "I love you too Ruyo-kun".

I blinked in surprise, I froze for a moment, then I felt warmth spread through me, the warmth of happiness, hell I could have gone out of character and jumped for joy at this, but unfortunately (Or not depending on how you want to look at it) I still had a certain brunette on top of me, one hand still in my dark blue hair, the other under my shirt. I wanted to pinch my self so I KNEW that I wasn't dreaming this, but the comfortable warm weight of Juudai on top of me was to realistic to be a dream.

Juudai straddled my waist and pulled off his Orisis-Red jacket, then pulled off his t-shirt, then began to do the same to be, I let him, I was in too much shock to try and be the dominant one so I let him undress me…and do other things in between.

When I awoke then next morning, my arms wrapped around a naked Juudai, I felt ecstatic, I was tired and a little sore, but ecstatic all the same. I grinned and snuggled my angel again, and Juudai just smiled in his sleep.

Never again will I have to merely be interested in what Juudai Yuki does, because now, I'll be able to experience it, first hand. With this realization I snuggle up to my new lover and go back to sleep.

----------------------------

Ta da! Finished! All hail One-shots! I know it's not much and is probably quite short but hey expect to see plenty more of these from me soon!

Later! Jade xx


End file.
